


Damned (And I Love It)

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Collars, Demon Dean, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Instead of Crowley, Abaddon was there to witness Dean's transformation to demon, and she has plans for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Birthday present for outoftheashes

Dean loves the collar. Even when he growls in protest, lets his eyes flash black, secretly he relishes the bite of leather against his skin. The studs on the underside dig in, painful, and he lets out a soft hiss as the welts start to trickle blood.

His mistress smiles, leather clad thighs straddling his hips as she pulls the collar taut by his leash. Dean likes the marks. They let him know who he belongs to, and god knows he can count on one hand the number of people he’d submit to like this.

“You’re in a mood,” he remarks as she gives the leash a particularly rough yank, and it earns him a black-eyed glare.

“Watch your tongue.” She pinches his jaw in her free hand, scraping her pointed scarlet nails over his cheek. “You may be a Knight of Hell now, but you’ve got a lot to learn.” 

They kiss. It isn’t aggressive, but sensual, tongues tangling as each tastes sulfur and ash on the other’s breath.

Abaddon pulls back first. Flame red hair cascades down her back as she tosses back her head, giving him a wide bare-toothed smile. “You sure know how to get a girl hot under the collar, Dean,” she teases, grinding her hips down onto him and drawing a sigh as she meets the hardness between his legs. “A face like that would make angels weep. You’re going to make a fine consort when we take over.”

“That how this is gonna work? You be the Queen of Hell and I’m Queen’s Consort.” His voice is coming out somewhat strangled.

“You and me, lover. Power couple of the century.”

They kiss again. This time there’s more fire. More bite. Dean sucks at her bottom lip as she goes for the zipper on his jeans, slipping her hand inside, but he pulls back before she can go too far.

“You know I’m a package deal, right?” he says hoarsely. “You want me, you can’t have only me.”

“That’s right.” She pouts. “Got to find a way to get that brother of yours on board first.”

Dean grins, eyes darkening. He lifts a hand to swipe at the trickle of blood running down from underneath the collar, letting it coat his fingers before raising it to her lips. She latches onto it, plump, crimson-painted lips closing around the digit as she draws it into her mouth.

His grin turns into a smirk. “I think I know just the thing.”


End file.
